


Blue Blanket

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluffy Blanket, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very soaked Rick finds a bit of warmth after a rainy run. Also, there's a fluffy blue blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta for giving it a read! <3 
> 
> Also, this is dedicated to my lovely Owls! <3

Rick was cold. The freaking rain that caught them in the middle of the run soaked all his clothes and made his boots make that swooshy squishy sound with every step. It made him angry and irritated at the beginning, but as the run progressed, all his feelings transferred to miserable. The supplies they managed to haul from two storage rooms and one shopping mall were enough to call the trip successful, but they weren’t enough to improve his mood. And so, Rick and the merry band arrived at the prison with gloomy faces, wet and shivering.

The leader parked their car right next to the prison entrance, watching as his family gathered in the doorway. Rick frowned when he didn’t spot Daryl among them, but he figured the archer must have been exhausted after his yesterday run and a long hunt he went on in the morning. Daryl was probably sleeping it all off somewhere inside the prison. Rick sighed and signaled everyone to come and help. They all managed to unpack the car in record time, heavy rain falling down mercilessly.

When people started to sort through everything they managed to bring back from the run, Rick could feel his mood lifting somehow. The girls cheered for every new item of clothing they dug out of the boxes, giving Rick wide smiles in thanks. Glenn seemed to be on board with the impromptu fashion show they organized, trying on everything that had been thrown his way. Rick shook his head at them, the image of Glenn wearing a pink fluffy jacket forever burned in his brain. He went to Michonne who was browsing through boxes of ammo they managed to loot, a new pair of trousers hanging over her shoulder and a box of bullets in her hand. She beamed at him when he passed a small sharpening stone to her, before he headed to the showers.

It would be almost ironical to take a shower after being thoroughly soaked out there in the rain, but Rick was still covered in walker guts and blood and he just wanted it all gone. He stripped efficiently, feeling the waft of cold air bite at his naked skin, making him shiver. The shower itself was almost painful with how freezing the water had been, but he managed to soldier his way through it, cursing only a handful of time and grinding his teeth together only about twice as much as usually. So when Rick entered his cell, still wet and shivering, but decidedly cleaner, he was insanely happy to see his lover inside.

Daryl was fast asleep on Rick’s cot, wrapped up in a fluffy, baby-blue blanket they managed to bring back from one of the previous runs. It was thick and soft, and so very warm, Rick could easily imagine how nice it was to be wrapped up in it. The sheriff pulled the privacy curtain closed behind him and stepped to the bed, pulling off the towel he had tied around his hips and throwing it on the side of the bed, before he lowered himself on the worn out mattress. Daryl woke up immediately, eyes opening and scanning the cell around him in alarm.

“‘s okay, ‘s only me” Rick murmured, lying down and tugging at the soft fabric. Daryl’s eyes focused briefly on him before he turned to face Rick fully, unwrapping the blanket and throwing it over Rick’s figure. The leader hummed in appreciation, pressing his shivering body to him, both hands sneaking around Daryl’s waist. He could feel Daryl’s skin breaking out in goosebumps at the touch of Rick’s cold flesh, but the hunter only hissed at the sensation, not even trying to squirm away.

“The fuck have ya been? The north pole?” Daryl huffed out, both hands traveling over Rick’s back, his broad palms rubbing the trembling muscles to get some warmth into his lover. Rick only hummed in appreciation, tucking his face into the crook of Daryl’s neck, breathing in his scent. It was comforting, the easy domesticity, the closeness of this wild, fiercely protective man that never failed to make Rick feel warmer. He shifted a bit, burying himself even deeper in the blanket and sighed, feeling his body becoming boneless. It was awfully nice to just rest like this, Rick reckoned, especially when Daryl was wearing only his cargos, his broad chest bare and hot under Rick’s hands.

Rick groaned when a waft of cool air sneaked over his back. Irritated, he reached behind to close a minute gap between the blanket and the mattress that was probably letting the cold inside his little heaven. Daryl huffed out a laugh at that.  
“Hey” he rasped, mouth close enough to Rick’s ear for his hot breath to wash over it enticingly. “Turn ‘round.”

Rick shrugged and complied, turning to his other side, immediately tucking the blanket close to his body, making sure there were no gaps this time. He could feel Daryl shifting and adjusting behind him, before his hands were wrapped around Rick’s ribcage and Daryl’s hot chest was pressed to his back. Rick sighed in pleasure, feeling the warmth seeping into his body, the trembling of his muscles slowly stopping.

And then Daryl’s broad hands started to move and another kind of warmth flooded Rick’s body. He could feel every little catch of Daryl’s calloused palms on the sensitive skin of his abdomen, every little scratch Daryl’s fingernails, and it made him shiver again. This time, however, the shivers weren’t brought by the biting cold, but by the bone-deep desire for his man. Rick was crazy about Daryl, and whatever they did together, it never failed to make him all hot and bothered. Whether it was kissing or touching or fucking vigorously, he was always crazy for his hunter.

Rick arched his back, feeling the delicious tremors making their way down his spine, pooling at the base of it. It was still beyond him how a simple caress from the only man he was ever interested in could set his whole body on fire, but there it was, demonstrated with every swipe of Daryl’s hand over his quivering flesh. Rick groaned quietly, ass shifting back and pressing into Daryl’s groin. He could clearly feel the length of Daryl’s cock behind the layer of his pants and even if the hunter wasn’t hard yet, Rick very much enjoyed rubbing his ass all over his lap.

“Wadda ya want, Rick?” Daryl whispered right into his ear, his hot, wet tongue darting out to lick over the shell of it. It made Rick squeeze his eyes shut and groan again, the sensation of the slick muscle touching the sensitive skin of his ear almost too much. It’s been a few days since they have last been together, and Rick was quickly becoming desperate. He bucked his hips back again, trying to communicate what he wanted to his lover, but Daryl was still decidedly not hard. Rick frowned, attempting to turn his head and look at the archer, but Daryl pressed him harder to his chest.

“I know whatcha tryin’ to do, Rick” Daryl husked, his warm breath puffing over Rick’s neck and making his skin tingle. “‘m not gonna get hard yet, not after jackin’ off for an hour just ‘fore ya came back from the run” he paused his wandering hands, letting that information sink in. And sink it did, leaving Rick breathless with the image of Daryl jerking off in their cell while he was on the run. The sheriff had seen him doing it a few times and it had been one of the hottest pictures ever. And now here Daryl was, his warm body pressed all the way to Rick’s own, his palms traveling over the sheriff’s skin once again, moving lower, lower…

“Tell me whatcha want” Daryl requested, hands inches from Rick’s rapidly hardening cock.   
“Fuck…”  
“Nah, told ya, not gonna happen tonight, but I can do other things” and with that Daryl’s hands finally moved down and wrapped around Rick’s length, tearing a weak groan out of his lips. It had been too bloody long since he had Daryl’s broad, strong palms on him like this, and Rick couldn’t help but shift his hips, chasing the delicious sensations they provided.

Daryl just rubbed up and down, adding a small twist when he got to the head of his cock, squeezing a bit when he went down over the shaft again. The pace he set was maddeningly slow and Rick found himself positively panting for more. And then Daryl moved one hand away from his length, skimming it over Rick’s hip and down to his ass. The sheriff gave a low moan when he felt it grab at his cheek and pull it to the side, exposing his hole. It was warm under the blanket, but that particular gesture still made Rick shudder. Even more so when Daryl rubbed one finger over his entrance.

“Yeah?” The gruff voice in Rick’s ear asked and he nodded his head enthusiastically, scraping his stubbled cheek over the pillow.  
“Fuck yeah!” He panted back, hips shifting to chase the delicate caress, when the finger suddenly disappeared. Just as Rick was ready to sound his disappointment, the digit was back, wet and slippery with lube. It rubbed over his entrance again, before it pressed in gently, slipping in to the first knuckle. The sensation was delicious, the finger slowly sinking in and pulling out when Daryl started to move his hand. Rick licked his lips that were suddenly dry from all the panting and rolled on his front, the hunter’s body following him under the blanket, his weight pressing him into the mattress. Daryl’s hand left Rick’s hard length and he planted it next to Rick’s head, propping himself up not to squish the leader under him.

Daryl started to move his finger at a quicker pace, eventually adding a second one to the mix, stretching Rick’s hole a bit more. The sheriff threw his head back at that, a shameless moan building in his throat and threatening to escape. And then Daryl pressed down on just the right spot and the moan turned into a small whine while Rick’s hips bucked helplessly, his hard length trapped between him and the mattress beneath.

“Ya have any idea how ya look right now?” Daryl rasped, rubbing his prostate again, watching Rick’s body squirm under his. If it hadn’t been for the mind blowing orgasm the hunter had indulged in earlier, he would be hard and leaking right now. Rick’s muscles clenched and his little hole squeezed Daryl’s fingers, tearing a sympathetic moan out of the archer, making him plunge them deeper, scissor them, stretch Rick even further. It didn’t take long and soon Rick was a moaning mess of sensations under him, body squirming in place, eyes tightly shut. Daryl was sure that in the old world the look of pure ecstasy on Rick’s face would be illegal in at least ten states.

“Dare…” Rick half-moaned, half-panted, biting his lip shortly after, both hands fisting in the pillow smashed against the side of his face.   
“God… ya love it, dontcha?” Daryl whispered, lightly running the very tip of his third finger over the stretched rim. “Another?”  
“Yes… _fuck!_ Yes, please” Rick’s whole body stilled for a moment in anticipation. Daryl bent down to kiss and suck at Rick’s neck, while he pressed another finger inside, slowly stretching him even further. The intrusion burned a little, but it only served to fuel up Rick’s arousal. As soon as he got used to the sensation, he started to move his body again, fucking himself on Daryl’s fingers.

“Jesus, Rick” Daryl groaned, the enthusiasm behind every little move of his lover’s hips making his own head dizzy.   
“Dare… I need…” Rick started but was cut off by his own moan when Daryl pressed harder on his sweet spot and started to rub his fingers in small circles. He knew Rick was close, he could tell by the way his breathing hitched and how his body trembled.   
“Come on, then” the Daryl rasped, licking a broad stripe from Rick’s shoulder up to his ear, tongue teasing the sensitive skin just behind his earlobe. “Come on my fingers.”  
“Fuck!”

A few more insistent rubs over his prostate, and Rick was done. He came with a soft whine of Daryl’s name, back arched and mouth open. Daryl continued his gentle movements until Rick’s body sagged down on the bed, breathing heavy and eyes still tightly shut. The hunter withdrew his hand, watching in satisfaction how small aftershocks rocked his lover’s frame, how his muscles twitched from time to time. Daryl felt unbelievably humble in those moments, Rick letting himself be vulnerable for once, letting his tightly clutched control slip. Daryl was well aware that it had only been for him and him only, that Rick wouldn’t let himself be like this with anyone else.

After a moment, Daryl groped around in search for something to clean them both with. His hand encountered a towel Rick left on the side of the bed earlier and he took it, cleaning his hand and Rick’s ass. With a bit of gentle maneuvering, he managed to clean Rick’s front, too, wiping the come gently off of his spent cock. The mattress was a mess, however, so Daryl just sneaked the towel between the wet spot and Rick’s body. The leader hummed at that, turning to face him.

“Good?” Daryl asked with a small smile, to which Rick only grinned, diving down for a sweet kiss. He hummed into Daryl’s mouth, hands wrapping back around his archer.  
“Fantastic” Rick whispered, breaking the kiss for air. He let his head fall down into the crook of Daryl’s neck, sighing softly, enjoying the warmth of the blue blanket that was still thrown over the both of them.

“Ya sure yer not up for anything?” Rick asked after a moment, kissing Daryl’s neck gently, nibbling at the soft skin there.   
“Mhm…” the hunter murmured in response. “But ya should pro’lly get some rest, ‘cause ‘m wakin’ ya up for the second round” he teased, smirk evident in his voice. Rick huffed out a small laugh.   
“I’ll hold ya to that, Dixon” he closed his eyes and let his body melt, Daryl’s steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep.  
“Ya got it, Grimes.”


End file.
